


Tongue This

by Larissaloki



Series: Tumblr porn asks [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Long Tongue, M/M, Other, Rimming, bucky becomes a temp host, fun times for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Bucky gets possessed by venom temporarily who has a crush on Tony. Who which Bucky already dates.





	Tongue This

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr for a anon ask that i loved so much i made it into a fic!

Groggily, Bucky opens his eyes blinking his eyes against a harsh light that hangs over his head, then the scent hit him and he’s sent nearly gagging as the smell of sewers hits his serum enhanced nose. Sitting up with a groan, Bucky looks around and recalls how he got here. 

He had been chasing a guy named Eddie, the host for a being that called itself Venom. Chasing the down into the sewers before Venom stopped running and started to fight properly. The fight had been brutal but quick. Bucky had landed a punch to knock out Venom but Venom’s foot had hit Bucky in turn, sending him flying at the wall and knocking himself out. 

Rubbing at his sore head and his hand coming away with only small flakes of dry blood, Bucky look around for Eddie. Swearing he finds that Eddie must have ran away while Bucky was still out. Huffing to himself, Bucky mentally asked Winter what he would suggest to do right now. 

He gets no reply. 

Frowning in confusion, Bucky prods at the other half of him that’s usually always restless at the back of his head or taunting him over loosing targets, but was getting nothing. Worried but not overly so yet, as sometimes Winter did give him the silent treatment, Bucky decides to go back home to the tower. Ask Tony if he can track down Eddie or something. 

As he thought of his amazing tiny boyfriend, he felt a sudden strong urge to get home faster, pin Tony to the nearest surface and – whoa there brain back up, getting a semi out in public isn’t exactly the best idea now…

Bucky felt a stir at the back of his head, amusement at his stern demand but arousal still very much present. Not thinking much off it other than Winter just being a horny ass for Tony, he trudges off and out of the sewers, keeping hidden as he makes his way home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whistling softly, Tony fidgeted in the elevator as it steadily climbs the floors of the tower. With a gentle ding; that caused Tony to snort, JARVIS must be in a playful mood or Clint asked just to be a shit; he got off onto his floor. Tony had closed down the workshop the moment JARVIS had told him that Bucky was back. Bucky had been out all day tracking down a being called Venom, had been in and out most of he week as this being had somehow managed to evade even the Winter Soldier. Yet whenever Tony was out on a mission, Venom always turned up whether it be to watch or flirt? (Tony isn’t sure if it’s flirting or not to be honest) 

Due to Bucky being out a lot, they haven’t had the time to be together except for small naps here and there before separating to go back to work. 

“Frosty flake?! You still here?” Taking off his goggles that he had left on his head and plucking at his oil smeared shirt, Tony grimaced and heads to the bedroom to go to his private bathroom. As he reached the bedroom, Tony could hear the sound of the shower running and grinned cheekily to himself. Motioning for JARVIS to go into private mode, Tony strips off the rest of his clothes before sneaking into the bathroom. 

Steam filled the room making the shower stall fog up and only a silhouette visible, but even then Tony could tell it was his metal arm wonder in there. One arm up to brace against the wall infringement of him, head bowed to let the pressured water beat down on his most likely aching back muscles. 

Smiling softly, Tony moved to the shower stall and rapped gently on the glass door, his voice coming out in a purr, “Hey Jack Frost, fancy some company?” 

Tony had barely finished speaking when the shower door was practically wrenched off it’s hinges, the suddenness making Tony squeak in surprise as Bucky hauls him in. Plush wet lips crashing against Tony’s own slightly chapped ones, arms coming up to crowd Tony against the shower wall. 

“I thought you were down in the lab Doll?” Bucky pulled back enough to whisper, lips brushing over Tony’s as he spoke. 

“Well a little A.I told me that you were home, how could I stay away when I haven’t seen you much all week? I missed you” smirking Tony ran his hands over Bucky’s sides and the broad expanse of his back. God just feeling Bucky’s ridiculously strong muscles made him want to lick them, and people said Tony had no self control- please! 

Chuckling huskily in the way that Bucky knows makes Tony’s toes curl, Bucky leans back in for another kiss, his flesh hand moving from the wall to run down to Tony’s ass. Squeezing and kneading it in his large hand that literally covered Tony’s entire cheek. 

Eyes sliding closed, Tony misses Bucky’s eyes flashing for a moment, a dark smirk stretching his lips. Leaning in close suddenly, Bucky whispers heatedly into Tony’s ear. 

“The whole way home I have thought of nothing but bending you over in the nearest place I could and using my tongue to make you scream. Maybe you will beg, cry or moan as well but I aim to make you cum using just my tongue alone,” 

Shivering as spikes of arousal coursed and zapped though him, Tony had to grip onto Bucky’s stupidly strong arms to keep himself from buckling to his knees.

“Keep talking like that cupcake and I’ll be cumming way to soon,” panting softly Tony bites at Bucky’s ear, tugging on the lobe a bit. Hissing a bit at Tony tugging on his ear, Bucky grips Tony’s hips and pulls away from the shower wall. Spinning Tony around, Bucky presses against Tony’s shoulders to make him bend forward. Using a fold out seat that’s attached to one all to rest his hands on. 

Squirming impatiently, Tony grins to himself as he heard sounds of Bucky kneeling behind him, completely unaware of Venom’s form taking over Bucky’s. For a while now Venom had wanted to get a chance like this, to get to Tony and play with him. Sometimes when in control he would come to the tower to watch the small man go about his day, on the field he would flirt in his own way with Tony. Venom was tired of being an outside spectator though, he had seen Tony blush at his flirtation, laugh at some of his quips. 

Sharp wicked teeth baring in a frightening smile that would usually send most men screaming, a long tongue snakes out, curling in the air as the transformation completes. Hands become elongated claws, limbs lengthen and somehow become more muscular as Venom takes on his preferred black form. Bucky is at the back of his head shouting at Venom to not dare hurt a hair on Tony’s head or else he would be sorry. 

_I wouldn’t dream of hurting our angel, I can assure you Bucky I will only bring him pleasure then I’ll be on my way,_

Huffing in displeasure, Bucky tells he best only make Tony feel good, but if Tony asks for Venom to stop then he better stop. Despite the lengthy conversation they had had over this before Tony arrived, Bucky still felt the need to posture. Amused at the posturing Super Soldier, Venom agrees, after all- how can he possibly be invited back into Tony’s bed if he fears him? 

Jolting at the change in texture of the hands holding his hips and spreading his cheeks, Tony looks back over his shoulder. 

“Er…well this was unexpected…” eyes widening in surprise, Tony freezes slightly as he watches carefully the being that has been causing havoc lately in the city, acutely aware how vulnerable he is right now. 

“I mean you no harm Stark, I already promised your lover I would not harm a hair on your head, just a small moment of pleasure,” the words come out in a harsh hiss as Venom speaks, tongue flicking out at Tony’s ass cheek teasingly. “Your lover has given his consent as long as you want this,” 

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Tony thinks this over quickly, Bucky had given his consent or Tony to indulge in this but how much was that because he had no other choice?

“Let Bucky tell me himself Venom,” Tony demands softly, usually Tony would be so eager to try this but it’s not just him in this, he had bucky to consider now. Tilting his head, Venom considers Tony for a moment before allowing Bucky back control or now. 

“Hey Buckaroo” flashing a grin Tony rests his chin on a propped up fist, “you ok?” 

Shaking his head slightly Bucky looks down at his hands and body to make sure it’s his again before looking up at his lover.

“You ok Doll? He didn’t hurt you right? He was handling you a bit rough,” grumbling, Bucky peers around trying to spot any wounds on Tony’ body who chuckles at the protectiveness. 

“Nah, not a scratch Terminator relax ok? I wanted to ask you if you were really ok with what Venom wants to do and don’t lie” Tony gives him a stern look, daring Bucky to lie. Chuckling light, Bucky squeezes at Tony’s cheek making him squeal. 

“Can you really blame him though doll? With an ass like this, I’d be begging your boyfriend to let me have a taste myself,” Smirking devilishly, Bucky leans forward to nip at Tony’s bottom lip and sucks on it for a second. “I don’t mind if he has some fun with you but the moment he hurts you I will beat the fucker ok?” 

Relaxing finally, Tony grins lazily back at him and gives him a thumbs up. With one last kiss, Bucky pulls back to sit on his heels and Venom takes that as his cue to take back over again. Hissing out- pleased with Tony’s and Bucky’s conversation, Venom leans over to run his tongue up Tony’s spine. 

Shivering in anticipation now that he’s onboard with everything, Tony moves to get back into position, bracing himself on the fold out shower seat. 

“I hope it wasn’t all just talk big guy earlier,” Tony pauses for a second, “if that was actually you that is”

Chuckling lowly, Venom leans over Tony pressing his chest to Tony’s back, Hissing quietly into Tony’s ear. 

“Of course I did,” flicking his tongue at the shell of Tony’s ear, Venom grins widely at the shudder that runs through Tony. Moving down to peer at Tony’s a again, using his claws to carefully part the perfect cheeks of his glorious ass. Bucky was right on that account, who could not want a taste, to be able to simply gaze at such a beautiful masterpiece. Bucky was greedy keeping it all to himself, Venom thought idly. 

Running a clawed thumb over Tony’s winking hole, Venom practically purrs as he hears the sharp intake from the wonderful creature before him. 

It was time to devour his treat, maybe not in his usual fashion but devouring all the same. 

Leaning in close and breathing softly on Tony’s skin, Venom let his tongue slide out, curving around one cheek, teasing the skin as it slide across the smooth perfect skin. Deliberately not touching the rim of Tony’s ass as it slid over to the other cheek. 

Squirming at the slick sensation, Tony whines at Venom for his teasing. Wishing the bastard would get to the good bit already! Hissing out a soft laugh, Venom finally stops his teasing as he runs his tongue over Tony’s hole in a slow swipe. Feeling Tony tense up slightly in surprise at the sudden contact. 

“Oh!” Breathing out shakily Tony buries his head in his arms as Venom eagerly gets to work, his tongue alternating between short quick licks, long lingering licks and curling his tongue over the hole. The curling made Tony wonder how it would feel curling inside of his ass, stretching his tender walls. 

It’s not long before Tony is writhing and begging for more, several times being denied being able to touch himself, each time he tried, venom would smack his hand away. Only to extend his tongue to press against his ass as well as slide along the length of his cock, sliding between his balls causing delicious friction that had Tony weeping in need. 

“You cum by my tongue or not at all Stark~” Venom sang quietly as he jabbed his lengthy tongue at his ass. Causing Tony to yelp in surprise. 

The second time Venom did it, Tony was more prepared and simply gasped as the tongue wiggled and slowly pushed not him. The stretch was painful but instead a pleasant low burn that just dialled Tony’s arousal higher, bringing him closer to the edge of orgasm. 

“Fuck! Come on come on… please..” whimpering as Venom brushes over his prostrate, Tony arches his back as he tries to entice venom to push and wiggle in further. Much to his frustration, Venom instead pulls out as he waits for Tony’s wiggling to die down a bit, before pushing and twirling his tongue around again. Savouring the moans and begs that Tony throws out for more. 

Venom keeps Tony there, on the edge just balanced between not enough and to much, wanting to string out this moment for as long as possible. Occasionally pulling his tongue away fully to swipe over Tony’s balls and base of his cock to keep him from coming to soon. 

Tony is sobbing by the time Venom decides to reward him, tongue shoving in as deep as he can, pressing against every pleasure spot he had memorised from playing with Tony’s ass earlier. Writhing his tongue and thrusting it in and out as a hand moves to roll Tony’s balls gently. Clawed tips just grazing the underside of his cock. 

With a hoarse scream, Tony finally cums hard as his cock spurts, some I hitting his belly and some the shower seat which will have to be manually washed away after all this. The rest was thankfully being washed away down the drain as Tony pants harshly. His head to the side as he tries to get his breath back. 

Pulling away gently, Venom sits back as he runs his tongue over his lip, savouring Tony’s taste on his tongue as he watches him recover. Maybe he can persuade Tony and Bucky to allow him to play for a bit longer?


End file.
